Mayo Is Power
by SaraTouchesButts
Summary: Akane wakes up in the night to a shocking surprise.


"NO!" Akane Isshiki sat up in bed, immediately awake. She could sense a disturbance and despite it clearly being the middle of the night, she got up and went to investigate. What exactly had changed she couldn't quite place, but she put on a determined face and began to explore the familiar reaches of her home.

She peered out of the hallway cautiously and seeing no one, proceeded to head down it as quietly as she could go. Instinctively she headed into the kitchen, where nothing seemed to be out of place. Squinting suspiciously, she walked over to the fridge and opened it, shielding her eyes from the bright light emanating from inside. Quickly she adjusted, giving the contents a once over. She almost closed it and continued, when she spotted something out of place

There, on one of the shelves was her trusty mayo container. But one look from Akane, who knew her mayonnaise all too well, and it was apparent that something was out of place. She grabbed the bottle with shaky hands and squeezed a little bit onto her finger. It was clear that the texture was all wrong. She put a finger up to her nose and smelled it. She gasped in surprise. Could it be? She took a tentative taste and stepped back in surprise. It was her worst nightmare. Her beloved mayo had been turned into cream cheese.

With all the speed she could muster she ran into the basement and wildly rummaged for her reserves. Nestled right where they should be, seemingly endless containers of what could only be name brand cream cheese. She wanted to sit down and cry, her pride and joy taken from her, but she knew she had to persevere. She stood up and bravely ran into the night, looking for any clues of the cream cheese crusader.

Akane saw no one and sensed nothing wrong with her yard. She checked her garden for any signs of disturbance, but it was as fruitful as ever, all the plump tomatoes growing peacefully. She knew what her next plan of action had to be, go to the store and see how big the problem was, but it wouldn't be open at this hour. Reluctantly, she turned back inside and went to bed, setting her alarm extra early so she could have time to investigate.

Come morning, she burst out of the house with a rushed goodbye to her sister and otter grandfather. She hopped on her bike and cruised down the street.

At the store her worst fears were confirmed. All the mayo was being taken out, and the employee she asked about it told her what she already knew. Every ounce of the godly spread had been stolen and replaced with an unacceptable substance. She turned and put her fist in the sky, and then turned to look at the employee.

"I, Akane Isshiki, swear to you, and to everyone, I will not let this crime go unpunished! I will figure out what is plaguing this city and I will bring back our precious mayonnaise!" She said dramatically, running out of the store with all haste. The employee shook his head and walked away, confused.

As she sped down the street, too worried to wave to her neighbors, Akane pondered who the culprit could be. She racked her mind, thinking of everyone she knew, even her close friends. No one was out of the question. Lost in deep thought, she didn't notice the mysterious shape headed right for her until it was much too late.

When she came to, she rubbed her head which was pounding in pain. As her eyes focused on the scene around her, she could barely suppress a cry. She was in what seemed to be a huge warehouse, and as far as her eyes could see, there was jars upon jars of mayonnaise. She stood up slowly. Under most circumstances, it would have been a most magnificent sight. But primed with her previous knowledge, Akane felt fear from deep inside her.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" A familiar voice rang out near her. Akane sprinted toward the sound, only to find no one.

"Who are you?!" She called out, debating on whether or not she should turn into a magical girl.

"Oh Akane, don't be silly. You know who I am." Aoi said, stepping out from behind a shelf.

"Aoi-chan?" Akane asked in surprise. She was crushed. Her best friend for as long as she could remember, could she possibly be the perpetrator? "Aoi, what's going on, did you do this?"

"Yes, I did this. But don't worry, dear friend. You'll see, just like everyone else. You'll see just how good a world can be with cream cheese. Or at least, that's what I would say. But just for you, I have something special in store." Before Akane could even get her thoughts together, Aoi was behind her, strangling her. She threw her hands to her neck, fighting desperately to fend off her best friend, who was now trying to kill her. But Aoi was no ordinary girl. Her strength was incredible, and Akane was unconscious in moments.

To her surprise, it was not her death. But what she woke up to was worse than that. She was in a huge jar, big enough to fit her comfortably, with mayonnaise pouring in. Her arms and legs were tied and she was incapable of moving.

"Hello. Soon, this jar will fill with the mayo you love so much, and it will be an oh so ironic end to your existence. And I must apologize, for this must make no sense to you. But let me tell you something, Akane. Mayo is power. And now I have all of it."

Akane refused to give up. She struggled against her restraints, but finding it no use, tried to speak to Aoi.

"Aoi-chan, please! You don't want to do this. We're friends, remember?" In response she got only a laugh.

"We might have been, at one time. And you were truly kind to me. Which is why I am giving this to you. One day you might have understood. I think in time you could have seen how I could rule the world, holding the world's supply of mayonnaise. But it's not a risk I can take."

"Wait! Why the cream cheese?!" Akane shouted just as mayo filled up to her mouth.

"I'd love to tell you, but you simply wouldn't understand."

And then Akane was completely submerged, her favorite taste flooding her mouth, nose, and ears.

-Crow


End file.
